


Letting go

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug





	Letting go

“Why did y’all break up?” Donald asked Jesse after seeing him watching Beca for a painfully awkward amount of time. “Clearly you’re not over her.” Jesse scoffed into his cup and looked away from Beca. 

“I love her, that’ll never change.” He said almost bitterly, “But she’ll never love me. Not like she loves her.” Donald looked over to Beca and noticed her leaning up against Stacie drunkenly talking to her. “She’d never cheat on me, but I knew she wasn't mine when she cancelled our anniversary date for Stacie. Something about a break up. I thought it would be Chloe honestly, they way they touch and flirt doesn’t scream just friends, but when I saw her with Stacie, I knew.” 

“you always thought it would lead to someone else? So why did you stay with her for so long?” 

“I thought she could learn to love me, It almost worked.” 

“What happened?” 

“Stacie almost died. She was hit by a car and spent a while in the hospital. Beca never left her side, not even to eat or shower. When I was in the hospital for my appendix she was only with me when I asked, she was worried, of course, but she stayed at a friends distance. With Stacie it took six people to pry her away from the girl after she woke up. I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t keep her away from what makes her happy.” 

“You sound bitter.” 

“I am, She was my soulmate. I just wasn’t hers. Here she gets to be happy while i’m drinking away my sorrows. I had a ring. I was going to marry her.” 

“You did a good thing, you’ll find your love.” Donald patted his shoulder choosing to ignore his comment about not wanting it. 

  
  


“Jesse’s been staring at you for awhile.” Stacie muttered quietly almost afraid to bring it up, “Maybe he still has feelings for you.” Beca looked over just in time to see him look away and talk to donald. 

“I know he does. I uh, I saw the ring when I was packing up.” Beca looked down at her cup swirling its contents around. “I stopped loving him about a year in, or well I never fell in love with him. He was just safe. Easy.” Beca smiled softly. “He did something for me i’ll never be able to repay him for, and I don’t think he knows that I know what he did.” 

“What did he do?” 

“He let me go so I could love who I wanted. I would have married him Stace, Because I never thought I could be with you. We could have had aca children and I would have been absolutely miserable, but he knew and he let me go. I love you.” Stacie nodded along listening to her girlfriend talk. 

“I love you too. I guess I owe him as well.” Later that night after Beca had run off to call an uber Stacie found Jesse leaning against a wall. He looked at her for a moment then looked away.

“Where’s Beca?” 

“Calling an uber, I just wanted to thank you.” 

“For?”

“You gave up the love of your life so I could be with mine.” He was silent for a moment. 

“I didn’t do it for you.” 

“But it still affected me, so here I am thanking you. I can’t do much else.” 

“Your welcome then,” He looked up at her swallowing hard. “Be good to her, she deserves the world.” 

“I’ll give her the universe if I’m able.” Jesse nodded. 

“good.” 


End file.
